2x4 4x2
by Atrocity
Summary: Bad language used on ocasions, and later on the subjects implied. this story is PLOTLESS! read at your own risk! ignore the title, it was the first stupid thing that i heard when thinking
1. Infoishness!

2 x 4 4 x 2  
  
Dedicated to: humm... anyone who has suported meh threw my writers block and times of trouble  
  
Authors Note: I do not own Gundam Wing, on occasions I do wish I did, like most of the people who write Gundam Wing stuff. I own all characters other than the GW ones! So you can't take them! Or else I'll hurt you. I know where you live!!!  
  
Prologue: Character profiles  
  
Before I write any chapters, I have to inform you of added characters! There is a couple and I'm not going to really describe them. (Oh! they each have a gundam, but they're rarely in the story):  
  
Kyoka Mitashii  
  
Age: 16  
  
Gundam: FireDemon  
  
Anything else?: Grade 11 student, rooms with Heero in dorms across the street from Crimson High  
  
Class's: English, Biology, Art, computers  
  
Seny Naritaka  
  
Age: 16  
  
Gundam: DeathAngel  
  
Anything else?: Grade 11 student, Rooms with Duo in dorms across the street from Crimson high Class's: Art, Biology, Drama, Math  
  
Max Marlow  
  
Age: 16  
  
Gundam: N/A  
  
Anything else?: Grade 11 advanced student, rooms with Wufei in dorms across the street from Crimson High  
  
Class's: Math, Computers, Art, English  
  
Nicholas Hollow  
  
Age: 16  
  
Gundam: N/A  
  
Anything else?: Grade 11 student, rooms with Trowa in dorms across the street from Crimson High  
  
Class's: math, Gym, Drama, Computers  
  
Bryony Chetara  
  
Age: 16  
  
Gundam: None  
  
Anything else?: grade 11 transfer student, rooms with Quatre in dorms across the street from Crimson High  
  
Class's: Art, Math, Drama, Computers  
  
Personal note from her: I CLAIM HEERO!  
  
Kate Hollow  
  
Age: 16  
  
Gundam: IcicleTerror  
  
Anything else?: Grade 11 transfer student, rooms with herself at grandparents house a block away from Crimson High. She is Nicholas' Half Sister, they share the same father  
  
Class's: Gym, computers, law, Computers  
  
The rest of the character and their class's:  
  
Heero Yui  
  
Class's: Computers, Biology, Math, Computers  
  
Duo Maxwell  
  
Class's: English, Computers, Art, Math  
  
Quatre R. Winner  
  
Class's: Art, biology, English, Math  
  
Trowa Barton (Triton Bloom)  
  
Class's: English, Gym, Drama, Math  
  
Wufei Chang  
  
Class's: Math, Tech, Law, English  
  
Dorothy Catalonia  
  
Class's: Art, Tech, English, English  
  
Relena Dorlin/Peacecraft  
  
Class's: Art, English, Math, English  
  
That's it! What do you think? Pretty boring, I'd say! But I have another chapter with actual writing stuff about the story! By the way, I've written 6 chapters on paper, and the story remains plotless, although there may seem to be one at times! Heh heh! Ciao! Er.. Chow! 


	2. Chapter 1: Period 1

2 x 4 4 x 2  
  
Dedicated to: humm... Anyone who has supported meh threw my writers block and times of trouble ^^!  
  
Authors Note: I do not own Gundam Wing, on occasions I do wish I did, like most of the people who write Gundam Wing stuff. I own all characters other than the GW ones! So you can't take them! Or else I'll hurt you. I know where you live !!!! :p  
  
Chapter 1: Period 1  
  
Duo finishes putting the finishing touches on his English paper then sighs with relief. Finely, after a weeks worth of research and writing, he figured he'd be able to pass English with a little more than a 50%.  
  
Happy with himself, and his wonderful work, duo turns around to check on Trowa who happened to be assigned to the desk behind Duo. Lucky him . Unlike Duo, Trowa didn't have to try to hard to complete this assignment, since her was already sitting at a steady 86%. He breezed threw the paper quickly, and had already gotten an 'A' on it. (He'd handed it in way before Duo)  
  
"Whatcha doing Trowa? Working on something?" Duo questioned, taking a quick peak at what Trowa was writing. "Homework?"  
  
Trowa finishes the sentence he was writing, and then looks up at Duo with a blank emotionless face. "It's called a script, for my Drama class. I volunteered to write the next play."  
  
Duo nods slowly, not able to understand why someone would volunteer to do extra work in a class. He quickly shoved that thought aside, for another day's discussion.  
  
"I finished the paper, finely! It's a whole 3 pages long and printed neatly, and it's informative too."  
  
Trowa shakes his head a little "to bad 'that' paper was due 2 days ago, Duo." He points out, then starts writing again, apparently getting some new idea for the script.  
  
"What?!" the braided boy looks at the 03 pilot blankly, and then his blank expression is turned into a confused one. "I thought it was due tomorrow!"  
  
Trowa tries not to chuckle at Duo's incompetence. "No, the paper we started Monday is due tomorrow."  
  
Some color drains from the 02 pilots face as he starts searching recklessly threw his agenda book, which is in pretty bad shape if I should point out. Finely, after finding the right page he starts whining.  
  
"Aw man! That means I have to write a report on the 'Hungarian population Decrease' and have it finished by tomorrow... Shit! I'll never finish it!"  
  
Trowa and Duo turn suddenly when they hear a quiet chuckle from their right. Sitting there beside the two is a girl, with long dark navy blue hair and dull grey eyes. She chuckles a bit more.  
  
"Know what I've noticed about you Duo?" the girl asks, her name being kyoka. "You're always a couple steps behind everything."  
  
Duo makes a face at Kyoka and she sticks out her tongue. Trowa just rolls his eyes, muttering; "such children..." 


	3. chapter 2: Period 2

Chapter 2  
  
After a quick twenty-minute explanation from the biology teacher, the Student from Mr. Toriama's Biology class begins their assignment.  
  
Quatre Winner, a 16-year-old boy from a rich Arabian family, with short platinum blonde hair and a weak stomach, looks down at the rodent lying limp on his desk. He suddenly feels like he's going to vomit.  
  
He looks around the classroom, trying to get his mid off his dead project. Quickly he notices none of the other student were having any trouble cutting open their lab project. With a little more examination, he noticed that 'some' people were having too much fun.  
  
After sighing, the Arabian looks back down at the dead rat on his desk. He shakes his head and picks up a knife and is just about to make a cut, when 'someone' starts yelling.  
  
"Ewww! Its brains are all mushy and slimy! Great Scott! It looks like last nights Dinner!!" that girl Kyoka screams, examining the inside of the rodents head. With that said, Quatre leans over the nearby sink and vomits.  
  
Seny Naritaka, another 16 year old girl, who's got medium length long blonde hair and bright hazel eyes, and the fashion sence of someone who doesn't care, wearing jeans and a plane t-shirt. She looks curiously over at the blonde haired boy who is vomiting a few seats behind her and Kyoka. She blinks.  
  
"That's not a pleasant sight!" She turns back to her lab project, when suddenly a cord of 'sticky' tan coloured flesh is held right up to her nose.  
  
Seny freaks out and starts yelling at Kyoka who is currently laugher her ass off about her friends reaction. "Sorry, sorry! It was just so tempting!" Kyoka apologized, setting the knife down on the table, meaning she wouldn't do any more cutting.  
  
On the other side of the room, Heero Yui, a quiet brown haired boy with dim Cobalt blue eyes, silently makes small incisions around the dead rats heart. Ready to remove the base of his newest Biology report.  
  
At last with a careful hand, he removes the lifeless heart and places it on some paper towel that was set aside for this reason.  
  
Finely, the blue haired girl finishes laughing at her friend and pats her on the back happily. "Ok, no more waving rat intestines around. Ok?" she asks, looking at Seny intently until she agrees.  
  
Kyoka grins, then picks up one end of the tub of flesh with tweezers and flings it around above her head. Seny shudders at the thought of animal parts swinging around above their heads.  
  
Suddenly, without warning, the one end of the string of flesh nearest the tweezers tears and the rats stomach part goes flying threw the air. Kyoka and Seny stare wide eyed as the intestine gets hooked on the rim of Mr. Toriama's rounded glasses.  
  
Seny darts quickly away from her friend, realizing that she herself had nothing to do with the inside throwing.  
  
Mr. Toriama looks around the room slowly, checking every face as the students all stared at him, except Heero, who was to busy 'working' like the good student he was. The teachers gaze shifts and he looks at Kyoka with a piercing glare. The girl sweat drops.  
  
"As I stated before we began this unit, the throwing of bodily parts is forbidden! Who threw the rat intestines?!" he yelled as his face changed red slightly with anger.  
  
Mr.Toriama reaches up and removes the string of flesh from the rim of his glasses, still glaring in Kyoka's general direction.  
  
After a few minutes of silence, and Seny quietly nagging at her friend, Ky stands up to take the blame. "Sir, I threw that particular animal part,But! Since I rarely do things alone, I had an accomplice."  
  
Seny's eyes go wide, and she looks at Kyoka with a deadly stare as the teacher speaks "Miss Monako! You of all people. I can't imagine who taught you such awful things! but never the less, you will be punished. Who is your accomplice?"  
  
Kyoka shrugs and looks around the room full of students slowly. Finely, she points towards Heero in the back of the class. "This pains me much sir, because now I have not only ruined my biology career, but also that of Heero Yui!" ( Sarcasm  
  
Heero looks up from his notebook, hearing his name being called. He notices the dangerous glare coming from Mr. Toriama and the concerned look from Quatre.  
  
"Mr. Yui! Mrs. Monako! I want you both to write me a 500 word essay on the Functions of animal intestines and why they should not be thrown."  
  
Heero turns slowly towards Kyoka, who has seated herself now. "This essay will be handed in this Thursday before class starts." Kyoka nods slowly, looking a little saddened by the 'harsh' punishment given by Mr. Toriama. She ignores the glares from Heero.  
  
"Mr. Yui?"  
  
"Yes, sir, I understand."  
  
Mr.Toriama goes back to helping other students, leaving the group of 'trouble makers' alone to think about what they had done wrong. Seny looks at Kyoka and blinks, then starts chuckling.  
  
"Jeez Ky! You should be in a Drama class!"  
  
"Yeah..." the girl nods to herself, "I am pretty good at acting, Aren't I?"  
  
"Ok, my real question," Seny was apparently avoiding the question about how 'good' Kyoka's acting was. "Why did you pick Heero as you accomplis, and not me?"  
  
Ky blinks then starts laughing "you gave me a nasty look." 


	4. Chapter 3: Lunch

Chapter 3  
  
A couple minutes after the lunch bell rings, Trowa and Nicholas walk slowly out of the school, both having come from the same class. They start heading down towards the creek near the school.  
  
Nicholas Anderson, often refeared to as 'Nick', is a boy with short black hair and pale blue eyes. Altho younger than most of the students in the school, Nick is very bright and he has more 'smarts' than the average person.  
  
After reaching the creek, they're both greated by Duo and Max, who had just finished their computer class.  
  
Max Prowell, a 16 year-old girl, with the mind of a great scientist. Her hair is the colour of a pearl black, and her eyes shimmer in the faint shade of dark blue. Her attire is some-what preppy, but her attitude is nothing like her style.  
  
"God! We've been siting here for like, twenty minutes!" Max yells, standing up quickly to great Trowa and Nicholas.  
  
"Why out so early?" Questioned Nick, taking a swift seat on one of the rocks nearest the creeks edge. Max shrugs, but before she could reply, Duo cut in with his own answer.  
  
"We had nothing to do, so we got out early. The teacher just went all out and told us to leave... Hey! There's Quatre and them!"  
  
They all turn around just in time to see Kyoka run into the clearing and push Duo off 'Her' rock, making him fall backwards into the water with a little splash. "Mine!" Kyoka yells, glaring at Duo who jumps out of the water as fast as he fell in.  
  
Quatre, Heero, and Seny sit down around the small clearing, chuckling at the braided boy's misfortune. Duo takes a seat on another rock away from Ky, not all that happy anymore.  
  
"So.. How was everyones morning?" The platinum blond asked, trying to create a comfortable conversation.  
  
Heero glares at Kyoka, and her and Seny start laughing.  
  
"...?!?!" That was Max's confusion  
  
"... ... ..." And that was the extent of Duo's Frustration.  
  
"Alright, tell us what happened in your... uh..." and that was Nick trying to make sence of things.  
  
"Biology class" Quatre quickly finished Nicholas' sentence  
  
"Kyoka and Heero both got in trouble. Ky put on a dramatic scene and the teacher let them both go with a mild sentence" Seny quickly explained, not wanting anyone to lose their mind due to incomprehension.  
  
"I didn't do anything." Heero stated, still glaring at Kyoka.  
  
Kyoka hops over and nudges Trowa "Hey... your good at writing right? Can you, like, write my essay for me?"  
  
"KYOKA!" Quatre yelled, looking ay her in awe "I wont allow you to get other people to do your homework."  
  
"Yeah, shame on you Kyoka. Shame shame shame." Duo tries to back Quatre up as best as he can.  
  
"C'mon guys... it's just a little essay, not like it counts for marks or anything." Kyoka nudges Trowa again "So, will you?"  
  
The boy shrugs and looks at the platinum blond boy "No, Sorry Kyoka. I have to agree with Quatre." "Aw man! You guy's suck." Kyoka stands up and leaves. Everyone watches her go, but no one follows.  
  
"My God! Ky's sure in a bad mood today. Dont you think?" Max ask's, looking around at everyone.  
  
Nicholas nods in agreement with Max, then re-starts eating his lunch. No one seems to pay much mind to Kyoka's leaving.  
  
There is some movement in the bushes and Wufei is Suddenly Thrown out of them. He tumbles to the edge of the creek, in some amount of pain.  
  
Wufei Chang, a 16 year old Chinese boy. Slicked back black hair held in a very tight, and short ponytail. A very stubborn boy with a vibrant hatred for women. He always dressed up in traditional Chinese white clothing, suposedly representing his 'clan'.  
  
Dorothy walks out of the bushes after Wufei and brushes the dirt off her pants. Dorothy Catalonia, 16 just like everyone else, with long blond hair that inches past her butt, held up out of her face with a black headband. Her clothes were perfect, as expected from a girl who got whatever she wanted, and might i add 'war freak?'  
  
"There, see? You might be able to beat me in a Mobile Suit battle, but in person, You've met your match Wufei Chang."  
  
Seny almost fell backwards off the rock she's siting on. "Dorothy goes to our school?! Since when??!" she demands, then tries to get up.  
  
"Miss Dorothy! Are you in there?! You'd better not be hanging around with hoodlums again!! Miss Dorothy!"  
  
Dorothy sighs "i got transfered here. It's not like i myself wanted to go to the same school as you Gundam Pilots, but thats just the way the world works i guess" The blond haired girl turn around and starts walking out of the bushes.  
  
"Curse that woman..." Mumbled Wufei, standing up and shaking the dirt off himself.  
  
"Ha!" Seny stands up too and walks to the creeks edge "Wufei, are you mad cause you got beat by a girl?" She snickers and jumps to the first and closest rock above water level.  
  
"Shut up! What do you know anyways?" Wufei yelled, glaring at Seny Who had jumped to the next rock above the water level.  
  
"She's kinda got a point Wufei. You do seem upset about Dorothy's win over you." States Duo, finishing an apple he had in his lunch.  
  
Seny jumps to the next rock and balances herself out "When did Dorothy transfer here? And why?" She jumps onto the next rock and almost falls.  
  
"Those are some good question. Dorothy could be here as a spy for some new Foundation." Quatre explained slowly "Maybe, because we've all settled down and started a new life, she thinks that we've become a new threat."  
  
"Or maybe," Heero speaks up for once, actually being involved in the conversation "she's only here because Relena is here"  
  
"Relena? Here?" Trowa blinks, not really believing that Miss 'Former' Queen of the Earth would go to a public highschool.  
  
"You have to remember," Nick said thoughtfully, looking at Heero "She'd do anything to be around you, Heero."  
  
Seny and Max start laughing.  
  
"Don't be silly. Do you really think that Miliardo would let her come to this school?" Heero asked, directing the question to Nicholas.  
  
"Hmm.. point taken, Heero. Now that they've gotten together to run the Sanc kingdom, he barely lets her out of his sight." Max shrugs, then watches Seny climb up onto the bigger rock in the middle of the creek.  
  
Seny cheers "Yeah! I did it!" She starts laughing, god knows why.  
  
"Seny. can you get back?" Quatre asks, a little concerned. "Lunch is almost over."  
  
"Back?! Crap!" Seny looks at the stones and whines "I'm stuuuck. Help me."  
  
"Oh! Allow me!" Duo quickly hops/skips/jumps over to Seny and Lightly pushes her into the water.  
  
Seny screams as she lands in the water on both hands and knees "Duo!! I HATE you!!" She screams violently as everyone chuckles besides Wufei and Quatre. Quatre looks in awe at Duo.  
  
"DUO!!!!" 


End file.
